A sun visor is provided on a ceiling surface in front of the driver's and passenger's seats in a vehicle to protect the eyes of the driver and the like from direct sunlight and to secure his/her sight. The sun visor is disposed such that the position thereof is adjustable with respect to the position of the sun.
The sun visor for a vehicle described in Patent Document 1 includes a sun visor body, a shaft body mounted on the sun visor body so as to support the sun visor body, and a cylindrical body arranged to cover the shaft body so as to be hooked and locked by a hook on a cabin ceiling surface. The cylindrical body includes two split bodies that can be assembled from the outer circumferential side of the shaft body. One of the split bodies includes an elastically-deformable engaging pawl that protrudes in the opposing direction, and the other includes an engaged portion engageable with the engaging pawl on its inner face.